In street traffic, it happens that female drivers of motor vehicles flip down a sun visor and look at themselves in the vanity mirror attached to the sun visor in order to check their makeup and, if need be, to touch it up or to improve it. However, this is tedious and awkward. First of all, the sun visor has to be flipped down by hand. Subsequently, makeup accessories are sought in the glove compartment or in diverse storage places of the motor vehicle and then still also have to be taken out and utilized. In addition, this demands relatively a good deal of time, during which the female driver is distracted from traffic events.